This invention relates to endodontic files, and more particularly to a novel holder and gauge by which such files may be adjusted precisely to desired working length, displayed for use and retained for autoclaving and sterile storage.
It is the general practice among dentists to store endodontic files in a case from which those to be used are removed and the depth stoppers adjusted one at a time to desired working length and, after use, to clean the files and return them to the storage case.
The only prior endodontic file holder and gauge known to applicant consists of a base supporting an upstanding fixed post which slidably receives a gauge plate for manual vertical adjustment, and a set screw releasably interengaging the plate and post for securing the plate in adjusted position. Although adjustment of the gauge plate is faster than the manual adjustment of each file, precise adjustment of the gauge plate is as difficult to achieve as is precise manual adjustment of the working length of each file. Moreover, the files are exposed to contamination during storage and are subject to being spilled from the holder if the latter is tipped over or otherwise jostled during transport.